This specification relates to exporting electronic documents in a rich internet application environment. A rich internet application platform on a client device can interpret application code to provide rich internet application functionality on the client device. For example, a rich internet application platform can interpret SWF files that include ActionScript code and/or other types of code (e.g. Pixel Bender code) for providing a rich internet application. Example rich internet application platforms include Adobe Flash and Adobe AIR. Adobe Flash can execute on a client device as a standalone application or within an installed software application (e.g., a browser application, a document reader application) to provide rich internet application functionality. Adobe AIR can execute in a desktop environment (e.g., provided by an operating system) to provide rich internet application functionality independent of a browser application. Rich internet applications can be developed, for example, using Adobe Flex programming and/or Adobe Flash programming products.